Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse)
Jason Todd was once Robin, and worked alongside Batman. He was tortured and believed to be killed by The Joker. However it was discovered that Jason was alive and hell-bent on destroying his former mentor as the Arkham Knight before he decided to assist Batman once again wanting to kill him himself. The Arkham Knight worked with both Scarecrow and Deathstroke to turn Gotham City into a city of fear. Biography Early Life Jason was born on a rooftop to Willis and Cathy Todd, a pair of methamphetamine addicts who were in debt to Carmine Falcone. Willis tried to sell his newborn son to Falcone to settle his debt, but was instead beaten by Sal Maroni. As Jason grew up, Willis frequently told him that he was so worthless that he couldn't even give him away and frequently assaulted him. Willis and Cathy were both executed by Maroni when Jason was thirteen. It was Jason who told Maroni where to find where their hiding place, but in exchange, the Maroni Family gave Jason his own patch in Gotham City where he could commit crime without the interference with any of their business. The Second Robin Jason had his first encounter with Batman when he was a witness to a fight between him and the Joker at fifteen shortly after a successful robbery. Jason saved Batman's life by pushing him, unconscious, out of the way of Joker's machine gun fire. Incredibly, Jason stole Batman's Grapnel Gun and used it to defeat Joker. Batman came to and knocked Jason's Pistol out of his hand with a Batarang before he could shoot the Joker point-blank in the head. The Joker warned Jason that he would never forget his face before Batman knocked him out. Batman had Jason arrested for his crime, but he was charged as a minor because he had managed to avoid leaving anything probative behind in all of his other crimes. A Wayne Industries project that placed troubled teens into schools ensured that Jason did not serve his full sentence. Jason was an A student, an excellent athlete, and he attracted the personal interest of Bruce Wayne. A few months after he was released, Batman appeared in Jason's dorm, handed him his own Grapnel Gun and a Robin costume, and told him that he had one night to impress him. He did. Months later, Gotham County allowed Bruce to take Jason in as his ward. Bruce had another entrance to the Batcave built into Jason's bedroom. The Joker's Torture Like Dick Grayson before him, Jason assumed the role of Batman's sidekick, Robin. While Jason enjoyed being a hero and had an aptitude for it, he also had difficulty with his temper, recklessness, and self-control, and he frequently disobeyed Batman's direct orders. Reprimands for that behavior rankled the new, headstrong Robin - he expected to be treated as a partner to Batman and a son to Bruce, but instead felt like a mere assistant. It was at that point of time that Joker formed several of his successive plans into a gruesome campaign to target Batman's closest allies, and started with the second Robin. While Joker adored and defined himself through his battles with Batman, the villain had nothing but contempt for the hero's allies, and believed that they spoiled his game of cat and mouse with Batman. Joker had abducted, tortured, murdered, and dismembered an entire Kindergarten class, knowing of Jason's empathy for children, stitched their body parts together in horrendous and mocking formations, and left a trail of blood from the crime scene to an abandoned, underground wing at Arkham Asylum. As Jason watched a mother cry and attempt to put her son back together, he noticed the blood trail and followed it to the forgotten Sanatorium at Arkham Asylum, and turned off all his communications and equipment in order to ensure that Batman did not track him and attempt to prevent Joker's death. When Jason entered the wing, intent to kill the Joker once and for all, this played directly into the villain's hand, who then knocked out Jason with a crowbar, which knocked out several teeth and broke his ankle in the process, and abducted and entrapped the teenager within the wing in order to torture him over the course of a year. The forgotten halls of the asylum served as the perfect grounds to torture and humiliate Jason as, even when locked up, Joker had access to the wing thanks to several guards on his payroll, and Batman never suspected that Jason was just below the surface of the fully functional institution. With plenty of time, access, and resources, Joker crudely tied Jason to a wheelchair with barbed wire and rope within the filthy and abandoned wing, regularly beat him within an inch of his life with a crowbar, brutalized him with electrical and surgical implements, and convinced him that Batman had forgotten about him by showing him a picture of his new sidekick in training, Tim Drake. As his torture continued throughout the months, Joker eventually strung Jason up by his arms from the ceiling and branded him with a red-hot iron rod, in the shape of a 'J', on his face to signify that he belonged to him. After he filled Jason with raw emotion and rage toward Batman, Joker finally had him sit in front of a camera and voiced his hatred of the Dark Knight before he asked him for the man's true identity. As Jason prepared to answer, Joker quickly shot him in the chest, which seemingly murdered him, and sent the footage to Batman to further torture the hero, and blamed Jason's death on the Dark Knight. However, the truth was that Joker had kept Jason alive and continued to torture him for several more months, and deceived Batman into believing the young man to be dead, as he felt Jason's hatred of his former mentor was too good of an opportunity to kill off. After he abducted a doctor from the asylum, Joker had the unfortunate man patch Jason up, his armor had felt the blunt of the bullet impact, and then immediately murdered the doctor after his usefulness had served his purpose. True to Joker's prediction, Jason eventually fled from Gotham after his final days of torture some months later, created a new identity for himself, eventually became the Arkham Knight, and planned his revenge on both Joker and Batman and eventually kill him for failing to save him from the psychopath and apparently replacing him with Tim Drake. Batman: Arkham Asylum Jason was still imprisoned beneath the asylum, and was finally able to escape from his torture during the confusion of the Arkham riots and with the aid of Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke, who was hired by Joker to keep watch over his prisoner while he concentrated on his plans to obtain the Titan Formula from the asylum. Todd convinced the assassin to help him in his own quest for vengeance under the prospect of tripling the amount of profits that Joker supplied him with. Deathstroke agreed after he placed a tracker within the young man to ensure that he did not attempt to escape before he made good on his offers and the pair broke into Wayne Tower and wired over five-hundred million dollars from Bruce's accounts into a swiss account of Slade's creation. Todd and Deathstroke then escaped to South America, where they formed their plans to build up a massive militia army that was comprised of disgruntled and dishonorably discharged Army veterans, in order to ultimately bring war to Gotham City and inflict the vengeance that they both lusted for on Batman. However, unknown to Jason, Joker had planned everything from the beginning, and knew that Deathstroke had the resources necessary for Todd to complete his plans. Over the following eighteen months, Slade kept Joker, who continued to pay the villain as his personal assassin and informant, updated on all developments with Jason, who was known as the Arkham Knight, and his plans for revenge. Joker knew that his scheme to turn the second Robin against Batman was paying off beautifully, perhaps better than he ever imagined, and that the 'Arkham Knight' would be the perfect contingency plan to gain the final laugh on the Dark Knight. ''Batman: Arkham City After he rescued Nora Fries from Joker's Henchmen and retrieved Mr. Freeze's stolen equipment, Batman eventually confronted Joker, who stared into a mirror and appeared to be perfectly healed, though his reflection curiously showed him still sick, at the Funhouse. However, the reality was that Clayface still posed as the healthy Joker while the real Joker was on the other side of the mirror, and escaped from the Steel Mill through that diversion. At the same time, Joker noticed that the entire confrontation between Batman and his imposter and accomplice was monitored by Jason, who had observed the events of Arkham City from afar. After he struck a conversation with his old victim, Joker revealed his continued partnership with Deathstroke, instructing the assassin to aid Todd's quest for revenge, reinforced the young man's distorted perception of Batman abandoning him and encouraged him to ensure that he became a more well-known figure in Gotham as the Arkham Knight. While Jason brutally beat Joker and made an attempt on his life in retribution for what he did to him years ago, Joker, even in his sickly condition, was able to defend himself, easily subdued Jason, and carved around the 'J' brand on his cheek with a hidden knife. Joker left Jason bloody and bruised once again, and informed him that he had high hopes for the young man's plans against Batman and Gotham. Batman: Arkham Knight Consumed by vengeance against Batman, Jason joined Scarecrow due to the fact that both had a score to settle with the Caped Crusader, and also killed Scarecrow's own guards as proof that he was capable of handling the Dark Knight. He trained a whole army of troops with knowledge that they could use to take down Batman and he gave Crane the knowledge of the Dark Knight's allies, including Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle and her main location: the Clock Tower. Both the Knight and Scarecrow let Deathstroke join their alliance to make Gotham into The City of Fear. Jason also offered his services in order to make sure that the Dark Knight suffered emotionally instead of just kill him, and knew full well about Scarecrow's access to Fear Gas. The Arkham Knight eventually accompanied Scarecrow to the meeting between the three reigning crime lords to recruit them to kill Batman, and made clear that killing Batman was his business when Two-Face asked how they'd do that. Jason later interfered an implied illicit meet between The Penguin and some other group, murdered all but one of Penguin's Henchmen, warned him while he put a gun to his mouth to mind his own business, and also broke the man's arm in the process. The two then began a hostile takeover of Gotham after Crane utilized his latest Fear Toxin in his only warning to Gotham, and caused many to leave the city. Jason was also personally responsible for the attack at Pauli's Diner, who lured Officer Owens over to the booth by smoking in full view, and then doused him and the other patrons with Fear Toxin at the diner. He later destroyed the bridge to Ace Chemicals to ensure that Batman couldn't interfere and get in, on Scarecrow's orders. Jason also attempted to kill Batman then and there, although Scarecrow forced him to disengage. That resulted in Jason entering an argument with Scarecrow over forcing him to abandon his opportunity to kill Batman. Jason later arrived with some Militia members and personally revealed himself to the Dark Knight while he taunted him, and also gave specific orders to his men on how to take out Batman, including explicitly telling them to avoid the Bat Symbol on Batman's chest as that's where the armor was the strongest. However, he was forced to flee when Batman had the Batmobile ambush them from behind. Jason later had an unmanned chopper fight against Batman just as he was about to leave with the only other surviving Ace Chemicals worker, and deliberately sent an unmanned drone to fight Batman rather than fight him personally as he knew that Batman would not hold back with an unmanned vehicle due to his one rule. Jason later lead the Militia to the Clock Tower and captured Barbara. However, Jason temporarily ran into a hitch in his plan when Barbara forced the driver of the car that she was imprisoned in off the road by pepper-spraying him. He nonetheless managed to recapture her, although not before she hid a memory card underneath a crate for Batman. Batman later traced down Barbara and the Arkham Knight's location, although the Knight anticipated his arrival, ambushed him, and also managed to injure him with a gunshot to the side. He also made his escape, and also went as far as had one of the drivers synthesize his voice in order to fool Batman into thinking that he pursued the Arkham Knight and Oracle. He then left for North Refrigeration to rendezvous with Penguin and picked up their guns. Afterwards, the Knight also observed Scarecrow's interrogation of Oracle, although he intervened when Scarecrow attempted to inject her with a powerful dose of Fear Toxin, something that he disapproved of. Jason then privately attempted without success to talk to Oracle, and anticipated that she would keep talking to buy time before Batman arrived while he alluded to his torture under Joker when he explained how he was. However, while explaining that and implying that Batman wouldn't help her, Jason also let slip that he knew who Batman's true identity was, admitted that not even Scarecrow knew as he kept that from him, and claimed that Batman only wished to punish the guilty rather than protect the innocent. Oracle denied those claims, which resulted in the Knight exposing his own true identity as Jason where he told her to "look him in the eye and say that", to her shock. Oracle then attempted to talk Jason out of working with Scarecrow, but he refused, both because he still thought that Batman had left and replaced him (despite Oracle trying to tell him that he actually mourned for his loss), because Joker's torture had hollowed him out and filled him with hate for his mentor, and that he believed that the only way that he could fix it was to kill Batman. Oracle attempted to request him to return to Wayne Manor, and explained that's the actual way to fix it, since killing Batman was what Joker would have wanted. Jason refused, though he still asked how Alfred was doing, with Oracle admitting that he missed him, as did the rest of the Bat Family. Jason ultimately left due to Scarecrow telling him that the Cloudburst was ready, although not before he threatened his men with death should they harm Oracle. After the Cloudburst was activated, the Knight was also charged with manning the tank that carried it. Eventually, after Batman awakened the second ancient plant at the cost of several of the Knight's forces that tried to stop him and were destroyed, the Knight decided to challenge the Dark Knight, and even ignored Scarecrow's orders for him to stand down due to his actions that put the Cloudburst at grave risk. Ultimately, Jason lost to the Dark Knight, and was then brought up to the rooftops and beaten, although he managed to find an opportunity to escape when the Fear Toxin from the Cloudburst managed to temporarily distract Batman with hallucinations of the Joker. As such, the Knight was officially removed from command by Scarecrow as punishment. Nonetheless, Jason managed to lay in wait near his main base for Batman, brought along an excavator, locked down all areas once he had Batman in his sights, and anticipated heavily that Batman came to save Commissioner Gordon. The Arkham Knight encountered Batman again in the Batmobile, and drove a excavator in the underground excavation site. Despite the Batmobile's weapons and armor could not match the Arkham Knight's excavator, Batman took advantage to damage the excavator by luring it to the excavation demolition sites, but it was not enough to destroy it. Batman found the Arkham Knight's Excavator, still intact but heavily damaged. The Arkham Knight then explained that he knew Batman's secrets, admitted his role in Scarecrow knowing about Oracle, and made it clear that he was someone that Batman personally knew. Batman escaped, but the Batmobile got destroyed. Batman confronted the Arkham Knight again before he could untie Gordon, the Knight than attacked but he pulled his visor off and he finally revealed him self to be Jason the second robin, whom Batman thought was killed, after he saw the film of Joker apparently killing him. Jason retorted by asking Batman if he waited to find a replacement to take his place in a month or a week, and yelled for "Leaving him to die". Jason also stated that what he wanted Batman dead, but was stunned shortly before he could shoot him. Angered that his former mentor had ran away again, Jason yelled that he would hunt Batman down, then re-masked himself, formed his dual modified pistols as a sniper rifle, and then took up a sniping position to find him. Despite the aid of the last of his militia and drones, Batman managed to break Jason mentally by going underneath his post and offered to help him three times, but he had no attention of listening. When Jason came close to healing, Batman disarmed him and pulled the insignia off his suite, reminded him that he's still Robin and not what the Joker created him, but Jason mentally broke down, and tackled Batman off of his post, which sent both of them falling, but survived and healed his mind. Batman threatened to beat up Jason, but Jason surrendered, and accused Batman for leaving him for over a year with Joker. Batman said he was sorry and told him that it's not too late and offered they could fix him Jason disappeared with his insignia and visor as Batman revealed to Alfred that he had found him. Reflecting on Batman's willingness to help him, even in spite of all the damage and death he caused in Gotham City and his former mentor's life in a single night, Jason began to realize Bruce truly did still care and love him as his own son. Finally beginning to forgive the Dark Knight, Jason ultimately saved and freed Batman, when he was imprisoned within the ruins of Arkham Asylum, by disarming Scarecrow with his sniper rifle, at which point Batman subdued the villain with his own fear toxin and finally brought him into custody. After the long, Halloween night, Jason had laid his vendetta with Batman to rest and begun to heal the damage that Joker caused him in the Asylum more than two years ago by adopting the alter-ego of the Red Hood and patrolled Gotham on this own terms, hunting down and killing several of Gotham's villains, including Killer Moth, Black Spider, and the entire Black Glove Organization. While he had finally forgiven Batman and dedicated his life to once again protect the innocent in Gotham City, Jason's continued willingness to kill criminals would forever be a delicate aspect in his otherwise repaired relationship with his mentor. ''Red Hood Story Pack After building up a notorious reputation amongst Gotham's rapidly declining criminal underworld several months after forgoing his Arkham Knight persona, one of Jason's next targets became Black Mask. Slowly killing off the crime lord's men, disrupting his gun trades, and shutting down his operations, Jason finally cornered Sionis at his hideout, where the villain eventually fell to his death after Red Hood kicked him out of a window after the latter begged for his life. Before he left, however, Jason then sarcastically told the deceased crime lord to say "hi" to Joker for him, in an ironic reference to Black Mask's rivalry with the deceased Clown Prince of Crime, as well as his own personal hatred for the clown for what he did to him. Personality Jason Todd was the second incarnation as Robin. He cared for his mentor, Batman, wanted to live up to his potential, and to stop crime and protect Gotham City. However, Jason possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far in his actions as Robin despite his natural talents and aptitude under Batman's guidance, with hints in his behavior that he might one day kill instead of use restraint. After Jason was tortured by Joker, his mental state started to deteriorate, and he hoped that his partner would come to rescue him. In time, (due to Joker showing him a photo of Batman with a new Robin); Jason lost hope and started to hate his mentor for leaving him to die. After he escaped, Jason became vengeful and wanted to kill Batman. As shown in the Arkham Knight's persona, he was ruthless, calculating, and appeared to be somewhat apathetic to the "weak" that Batman protected. Underneath this cool persona, however, he was also shown to be emotionally unstable due to the Joker's earlier torture of him, frequently changing his emotions in apparent randomness. This was especially evident by his final encounter with Batman, where he at one moment adopted his cool demeanor, but then the next minute started screaming in fury at Batman before adopting the cool demeanor shortly afterward. During his fight against Batman, he also mentions that he can still hear Joker laughing in his head, implying that he suffered from PTSD as a result of the Joker's torture of him. Jason also was blinded by rage for Batman leaving him to die, as shown when he cost Scarecrow's toxin machine to be dismantled by the Batmobile. Despite his hatred for Batman, Jason still showed genuine care for both Oracle and Alfred, and at one point asked the former how the latter was doing. He also deliberately avoided revealing Batman's true identity to Scarecrow. Once he snapped out of it, Jason showed some emotion and helped his former mentor stop Scarecrow. In the Red Hood Story Pack, Jason was still murderous and cold-blooded, as shown when he killed Black Mask who begged for mercy, but was ultimately driven by justice, forgave Batman and was dedicated to preserving peace in Gotham City. Appearance The Arkham Knight donned a militaristic version of the Batsuit that mocked Batman's appearance. The inside of his helmet and the tactical visor that covered it gave him a heads up display of his troops throughout Gotham and the ears relayed his commands to them. The visor also appeared to garble his voice as his main means to conceal his identity. By using the Arkham symbol on his chest plate, he inflicted psychological warfare on Batman, which reminded him of the past Arkham events. The chest plate also acted as a countermeasure to the Batclaw. After he revealed his identity as Jason before his final battle with Batman, he discarded his visor, and revealed a featureless, bowl-shaped helmet that glowed red. He continued to use it following his transition to the Red Hood. Panels on his upper arms & lower shins, and his chest plate glowed dark blue as the Knight, and when he discarded the visor, the under-helmet and aforementioned panels glowed red. Abilities * Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes/Naturally Enhanced Physiology: Due to his training with Batman and further training after his supposed death, Jason achieved a physical and mental condition that was nigh-superhuman. Through special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques & intense exercise regimes, he had developed that strength, speed, metabolism, stamina, longevity, reflexes & agility that are at the near the limits of a super-soldier’s inhuman capabilities. Due to Jason’s physiology being naturally augmented since his youth without the need of any special drugs, radiation or genetic engineering; his strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, durability, senses, intelligence, and healing time are greatly heightened as much as possible for a normal human being. By matching his former mentor in combat, he has proven that he is physically far superior to Olympic athletes, just as Batman is. Years later, Jason's rigorously retrained physique was immensely stronger than before. He is described as Batman’s physical and mental equal. ** Immense Human Strength: Jason was extremely strong; having been rigorously trained by Batman then further training from himself and Deathstroke he has the strength of a dozen men and is comparable to Batman, though he is a microscopic inch stronger. He could easily pin Batman down with one leg with no effort, punch him hard enough to send him rolling a few meters across an entire room, and even broke free of his stranglehold when Batman ambushed him near the militia's long-range missile launcher; feats that cannot be accomplished by an ordinary man. With one kick, he could break a locked high-strength steel door open and carried Barbara Gordon across his shoulder with absolutely no strain. Jason’s strength and using highly effective muscle control can easily tear metal structures, lift a full-grown man over his head with one hand and throw him several meters just like Batman and Nightwing. He was able to casually lift Black Mask with one hand and kick him out of a window with absolute no effort and exertion. ** Immense Human Speed: Jason is immensely fast, can run and move at exceptional speeds, comparable to the finest human athletes. With his speed he could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. He was known to be slightly faster than Batman himself, likely due to Batman's immensely bulked up physique. Jason was shown to be fast enough to grapple zip away from the Batmobile’s riot suppressor rounds which move as fast as a bullet, and easily keep up with Batman in combat speed. His running speed is superior to Batman, but not enough to match Nightwing. ** Immense Human Durability: Jason’s muscles and bones are much harder and vastly denser than normal humans due to his training as the second Robin, extended beatings from the Joker for a year, and his immense training after his “death”. His rigorously trained body is at the very peak of human durability, meaning he could take getting beaten by a thick ironwood baseball bat and it would break with little to no injury, regularly falling a couple of stories, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body. Jason can possibly survive an entire building collapse and easily withstand dangerously powerful/supernatural impacts. He has shown feats of bodily resistance to the point that he casually took Batman’s full unrestrained attacks and showed minor discomfort when the Joker beat him in the face with a metal crowbar. ** Immense Human Agility: Jason's trained to be extremely agile he can perfectly coordinate his body with flawless balance, flexibility, and dexterity allowing him to walk on a small tightrope effortlessly and perform amazing gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, performing feats that would be extremely difficult for a normal human. Jason also has top-notch leaping and climbing agility able to use freerunning and parkour to outmaneuver several enemies at once. In his training as Robin, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He has shown an extremely high level of physical capabilities in Parkour and military obstacle training as shown when he could maintain perfect balance on a high tree, climb and freely move about the complex environment of Gotham City. He retrained himself to be an even better gymnast and acrobat than Batman, but not enough to match Nightwing. ** Immense Human Stamina: Jason’s highly trained and developed body musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins and is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to be physically active for considerably long periods of time without rest. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without slowing down or showing any sign of fatigue. This allows him to run for dozens of miles and fight for extremely long periods. Additionally, he can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted due to his stamina extending to his lung capacity. ** Immense Human Reflexes: Jason’s possesses advanced reactions that were honed to the highest human limit and seemingly superhuman; far better than normal humans. He could dodge fast-paced offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gunfire at point-blank range with ease. His immense reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to instantaneously react with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. He could easily match Batman's own reflexes during their short fight, and even dodge bullets fired at him from Black Mask at point-blank range, while still reacting to simultaneous attacks. Because he is faster than Batman his reflexes and reaction time is highly likely to be superior to Batman. ** Immense Human Senses: Jason's natural five senses were at the highest caliber of human potential; making his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste extremely precise and accurate by human standard. He can concentrate his senses to see accurately from moderately far distances, acutely touching ink on a page, hear and distinguish small sounds, have smell capabilities like a primate, and tasting more accurately than normal humans. This makes him extremely alert to danger and highly aware of the surroundings around him. ** Immense Human Healing/Metabolism: Jason could heal much more rapidly than a normal human athlete, which enables him to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries within several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. This is due to his extraordinary accelerated metabolism, which was further enhanced through his intense training and nutritionally-strict diet. He healed from a year of continuous torture from the Joker within a relatively short amount of time, with his “J” scar being the only trace of injury. He also ages much slower than normal humans, though not to a 'superhuman' degree. * Master Strategist & Tactician: Having trained under Deathstroke, Jason possesses immense skills in military grade tactics, strategies and protocols. He has the disciplined mind of a true military commander with the strategic mind of Deathstroke. His tactical skills are equal to that of Batman, and has outsmarted him on multiple occasions. * Leadership: Jason learned how to lead an army with extreme charisma, intimidating techniques, and the power of suggestion. He was also skilled enough to help his army adapt to Batman's tactics and fighting styles. * Master Martial Artist: He has been rigorously trained by Batman in almost every form of hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and other Ninjutsu-based abilities. His primary form of combat is a harmonious mixture of Aikido, Silat, Boxing, Kung Fu, Capoeira, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga; though he has mastered other styles as well. After his "death" Jason was trained by Deathstroke, he later gave himself an even more rigorous training than Batman himself to become Batman's equal and possibly surpass the Dark Knight. Batman calls him a master of martial arts. Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant trained by Batman. Although he was always more of a brawler as Robin, following his presumed death he gained more training from himself and Deathstroke and demonstrated himself to be far more skilled than before. * Genius-Level Intelligence: Despite Jason being born and raised in the slums of Gotham, he is naturally gifted mentally. After being adopted by Bruce Jason received excellent education and rigorous mental training from both private tutors and Bruce, thus has deep knowledge in many subjects including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. Due to being heavily tutored by Bruce his mind has been greatly enhanced through years of mental training. Like Batman he has perfect recall, accelerated learning aptitude, eidetic/photographic memory. * Master Marksman: He has shown a remarkable proficiency with firearms as well as other military-grade technologies and weaponry. He also has a unique pair of pistols which turn into a powerful sniper rifle. He is also a deadly in the art of marksmanship which enhanced his ability not only with firearms, but throwable weapons too; such as knives, shuriken, and batarangs. His accuracy was at the peak of human perfection and potential his precision mastery was high enough to allow him to shoot a target as small as handcuffs without harming Bruce and shoot Scarecrow’s pistol out of his hand without harming him also. Jason’s marksmanship is superior to Batman’s and may be on par with Deadshot’s, he too can hit single/multiple targets in timely fashion and almost never misses. * Master of Stealth: Jason is a master of espionage, assassination, stealth, escape arts, infiltration, sabotage, guerrilla warfare and unconventional methods. Since his presumed death, he lived in complete anonymity that most of the people who knew him thought he was dead. As the Arkham Knight, he could freely move about Gotham City while remaining undetected by the highly vigilant Batman, and even managed to spy on the latter without Batman noticing. He was able to infiltrate the high security facility of Gotham city Central Holding and secretly assassinated Tweedle cousins, he was able to personally lay a successful ambush on Batman with ease a feat that not even the most intelligent of Gotham City's criminals could accomplish. Jason was originally skilled in stealth when he was trained by Batman to take the mantle of the second Robin, however he has further increased his Ninjutsu skills exponentially after his presumed death to the point where he could sneak up on Batman multiple times. * Indomitable Will: Having survived a year of continuous and brutal torture at the hands of the Joker and ultimately surviving a gunshot in an extremely weakened state, Jason possessed a strong will, body, and mind. During his brutal ordeal with Joker, he learned to withstand relentless torture, and in turn, attained a massive amount of tolerance towards pain, physical or otherwise. Even after six months of continuous torture he firmly held an unwavering faith of Batman’s arrival until his sanity broke. * Master Acrobat: Jason is a superior master of parkour, freerunning, acrobatics, and gymnastics; combined with his immensely trained physical strength, speed, endurance, flexibility, dexterity and reflexes, Jason can jump wide distances and tall heights, flit through rooftops, run on high walls, climb the tallest structures and vault through various types of obstacles. He can casually perform flawless gymnastic and acrobatic abilities such as springs, rolls, twists, and flips with ease and can scale the most complex terrains and freefall from immense heights safely completely unharmed. * Master Interrogator & Intimidator: Batman has trained him in ways of interrogation and intimidation to become the second Robin. However, due to his yearlong torture at the hands of the Joker he knows nearly infinite ways to interrogate criminals, even commenting to his troops that he could really show them true pain. This is further enhanced by the fact that he is willing to kill unlike Batman. * Expert Detective & Tracker: Though not his strong area of abilities, he is skilled enough in investigation, criminology, and tracking to become the second Robin. This is evident when he killed numerous crime families and mafia gangs, and easily tracked down Two-Face’s and Black Mask’s men to their gun deal. * Resources: It was stated by Aaron Cash and many other characters, that the Arkham Knight had an almost limitless amount of funding and resources as well as a huge arsenal of militaristic weaponry, militaristic vehicles, high-tech drones, militaristic combat gadgetry and many other advanced technology. * Trained in an Arsenal of Gadgets, Vehicles, and Advanced Technology Allies *Scarecrow (formerly) *Deathstroke (formerly) *Hush *Batman *Oracle *Alfred Pennyworth *Nightwing Family *Willis Todd (father; deceased) *Cathy Todd (mother; deceased) *Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) *Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) *Tim Drake (adoptive brother) *Barbara Gordon (adoptive sister-in-law) *Alfred Pennyworth (surrogate grandfather) *Thomas Wayne (adoptive grandfather; deceased) *Martha Wayne (adoptive grandmother; deceased) Enemies *Batman (formerly) *Robin (formerly) *Joker (deceased) *Harley Quinn *Scarecrow *Black Mask (possibly deceased) Quotes Batman: Arkham Knight As Jason Todd: * "Hello? Is someone there?" * "Please. Please help me." * "Wh-What are you waiting for?" * "Not again. Please don't do it again." * "JUST DO IT FOR GOD'S SAKES! DO IT!" * "Batman will come. I know it. He'll come for me." * "Batman? Where are you?" * "Batman? Is that you?" * "He'll come." * (To Joker): "Screw you." * (To Joker): "Why won't you just kill me?" * (To Joker) "No he wouldn't." Arkham Knight * "Are you sure it's him?" ''(To the Militia Soldiers about Batman) * ''"Time to die, old man." ''(Batman) * ''"This ends tonight." ''(To Scarecrow about Batman) * ''"I had him in my sights! I could've ended it right there!" ''(To Scarecrow about Batman) * ''"No, I've waited long enough. Batman dies. Tonight." ''(To Scarecrow about Batman) * ''"You could never understand." ''(To Scarecrow about Batman) * ''"I'll make sure of it." ''(To Scarecrow about Batman) * ''"Listen up! Scarecrow tells me that the reaction is nearly complete. Final evacuation of this facility will begin in T-Minus 30 minutes." ''(Militia Soldiers) * ''"Main gate's open. Get ready. You got a billion-dollar tank headed straight for you." ''(To the Militia Soldiers about the Batmobile) * ''"He's searching for hostages. Keep non-essential chat to a minimum. He'll be listening." ''(To the Militia Soldiers about Batman) * ''"You are listening, aren't you Batman? Then listen to this." * "To all embedded units in Gotham. Operation Savior has begun. Each one of you has a role. Each of you KNOWS your role. So move out into this damn city and lock it down. I want our hands wrapped tight around Gotham's throat within the hour." ''(Militia Soldiers) * ''"Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he's planning to leave that room, open fire. Oh, and avoid the bat symbol. That's a uh... a little trick. That's where his armor's the strongest. Aim for the weak spots at the shoulders first, then coordinate fire at the points where the plates meet." ''(To the Militia Soldiers about Batman) * ''"Did you say something?" ''(Mark Cheung) * ''"Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what I like about you. Predictable. And that's why we're gonna win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think!" ''(Batman) * ''"Of course. You're thinking, 'Who the hell is this guy?'" ''(Batman) * ''"Just so we're both on the same page here, I fully... FULLY intend to kill you. But first, we're gonna make you suffer." * "We have the target." ''(To Scarecrow about Batman) * ''"Just say the word and I'll end this now. Gotham will be ours." ''(To Scarecrow about Batman) * ''"Aerial Unit C: I want the payload primed and ready to drop. Their army won't be getting anywhere near this city." ''(Militia Soldiers) * ''"All remaining units. Final evacuation in T-minus 20 minutes." ''(Militia Soldiers) * ''"I'm watching." ''(Militia Commander) * ''"He's been busy." ''(To Militia Commander about Batman) * ''"Ground forces: Founders' Island is under our control. Watchtowers and checkpoints are fully operational. I want attack units on Miagani now. Get me a drone patrolling every damn back alley!" ''(Militia Soldiers) * ''"Come on then, hero! Let's see if you can keep up with me!" * "So, you've still not lost your touch? Good. That is gonna make this SO much more interesting." * "Nice shooting. I wish I could be in there. But then, you know, you'd just hold back." * "Come on! Give me a real fight!" * "Did you feel that one? It's just the first of many." * "Aww, reactions slowing down? Maybe you should just give up!" * "I want you to imagine a city. A city broken, and crushed under our feet. Take that picture, hold on to it. Go make it happen." * "You haven't won. Tonight, you pay. For everything!" * "I'm with them now." ''(To Scarecrow about the strike team) * ''"I never disappoint." ''(Scarecrow) * ''"Oh no. You're not going anywhere, old man. ''(steps on Batman's chest and points gun) Tri-weave titanium coated armor plating. Nice. Unless you know EXACTLY where to shoot. (shoots Batman) * ''"You're good, Dark Knight. Even better than I remember! It's gonna make it even more satisfying when I kill you. Oh and, don't worry about Barbara. I'll take better care of her than you ever did. '' * ''"Batman's in the control room. Show him what happens when he messes with MY city." ''(Militia Soldiers) * ''"Not yet, Dark Knight." * You think I didn't know you were tracking my broadcast location? Heh...here's a lesson, Batman. I know how you think. Which means I know how to beat you." * "We're approaching the final stage. * "Turn around." * "You really have no idea, do you, Bruce?"(Removes mask) * "What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more... I'm hurt." * "Don't you dare lie to me! How long did you wait before replacing me, huh? A month? A week? I trusted you! And you just left me to die!" * "You always told me, Bruce... Focus on what I want to achieve... and it'll happen. Well you wanna know what I want now? Huh? I want y''ou'' DEAD." * "You can't hide from me! I will hunt you down!" * "I was just a kid, You turned me into a soldier, Sent me to war!" * "You're no hero, no savior. You failed me, and now you're going to fail Gotham the same way!" * "How long before you stopped searching for me? Hmm? HOW LONG before you GAVE UP!" * "Did you even LOOK for me? Or did you just look for a replacement?" * "You wanna know where Joker KEPT ''me? It was SO close!" * "You won't win! ''NOT THIS TIME!" * "It won't be quick Batman. You will SUFFER!" * "I can still hear him LAUGHING! HE'S STILL IN MY HEAD!" * "You had SO many chances to kill him. It's YOUR FAULT Joker got to me!" * "It was all about YOU! What Joker did. He RUINED '''''me to SPITE YOU''!" * "It ''ENDS'' for you Dark Knight! ''RIGHT HERE''!" * "You're gonna ''BEG'', with my ''BOOT'' on your ''NECK''!" * "I ''FINALLY get to see you '''''DIE!" * "Do you even KNOW ''what Joker did to me? The ''GAMES ''he used to play? This is ''MERCY ''compared to what he put me through!" * "Forget Scarecrow boys. I say he dies ''RIGHT HERE!" * "There's no helping me!" * "You're not the only one with sidekicks!" * "Don't pretend to understand!" * "Joker made me hate you. But you let him do it." * "Don't call me that! That's not who I am!" * "Stop! STOP TALKING TO ME!" * "Look me in the eye and say that." * "You did this to me!" (Batman: "I'm sorry.") * "You left me to rot in that abandoned wing of Arkham…for over a year…with HIM!" As Red Hood * "Say Goodnight, Sleezeball" * "Surprise" * "Do I look like Batman to you? Rethink your answer before I fill you up with lead." * "Worthless ape." * "Oof. Gonna feel that in the morning." * "Not worth a bullet." * "It's all personal. Very personal." * "Wrong answer." * "Appreciate that." * "Black Mask. You should'a left when you had the chance." * (Black Mask: "You don't need to do this. I'll give you money. Drugs! Guns! Weapons! Whatever you want. Please. I'll take a plane. Leave Gotham. Never show my face again. Anywhere you want! I'll go anywhere!") "How about you go to Hell!" * "Say hi to Joker for me." Game Over Lines Arkham Knight * "I didn't want it to end like this, Batman. I kinda hoped you'd put up more of a fight." * "You never stood a chance, Batman. Not against this army. And not against me." * "You've failed Oracle, Batman. And I'll make sure she knows it." * "You're old, you're predictable, and you never stood a chance." * "That's what happens when you take on my men. You lose." * "Look at me while you die, Batman. Look. At. Me." * "Ivy should've known better than to count on you." * "You're finished. And Gotham's finished too." * "It's over, hero. Goodbye." * this is what happen when you take on my army....you die. * "I own the sky now." After reveal * "This is justice, this is what you deserve." * "This makes us even, Bruce." Audio Files File One *'Scarecrow': Patient notes: Gordon, Barbara. Session one. Wake up, Ms. Gordon. Wake up! Inject her. *'Barbara Gordon': (Gasp) *'Scarecrow': Another dose. *'Barbara Gordon': I'm awake, you bastard. *'Scarecrow': Good. Who is Batman? *'Barbara Gordon': Ask him when he gets here. *'Scarecrow': Thank you, Ms. Gordon. I was afraid that my preferred interrogation method would not be necessary. Do you know why I wear these syringes on my hand? *'Barbara Gordon': Because you're insane? *'Scarecrow': I usually disperse my toxin as an aerosol. It's efficient. But not pure. Now, the terror I can elicit with a concentrated dose, administered directly into the bloodstream, that is... beautiful to witness. The long-term damage is more severe, of course. *'Barbara Gordon': Are you done talking? *'Scarecrow': I am. But you have barely begun. You'll be incoherent when my toxin dissolves the wall between your conscious mind and your suppressed, subconscious nightmares. But as those fears slowly recede, they'll take this pathetic defiance with them. *'Barbara Gordon': You're still talking. *'Scarecrow': Very well. *'Arkham Knight': Get the hell away from her! File Two *'Arkham Knight': He's gone. Did he hurt you? *'Barbara Gordon': Spare me the good cop/bad cop routine. *'Arkham Knight': No, no, no, no. See, you're supposed to keep me talking. Play for time. Wait for Batman. That's what he taught you, right? *'Barbara Gordon': I've got nothing to say to you. *'Arkham Knight': I talked for hours. 'Cause I knew, right? Batman was on his way to save me. The bastard let me talk... eventually I just, ran out of things to say. So trust me. You can't count on Bruce to save you. *'Barbara Gordon': Bruce? *'Arkham Knight': Mmm, yeah, Scarecrow doesn't know. It's our little secret. Now here's another. Batman likes to play the hero, Barbara, and he's pretty good at it. But it's an act. Batman's not about saving the innocent. No, no. He's about punishing the guilty. Now, don't get me wrong. He'll look for you. Or he'll try. But when it comes down to it, when he has to make a choice between you, and the mission? He'll choose the mission. Every time. *'Barbara Gordon': You're wrong. *'Jason Todd': Look me in the eye and say that. *'Barbara Gordon': Jason!? File Three *'Barbara Gordon': Jason, this is wrong! *'Jason Todd': This is justice! He left me! *'Barbara Gordon': He LOST you! And he mourned for you. Come home. *'Jason Todd': I can't go back. You don't know what Joker did, Barbara. He hollowed me out and he filled me back up with hate and... *'Barbara Gordon': Jason, we can fix it... *'Jason Todd': I CAN FIX IT! I know now what to do. I take all this pain, all this blackness, and I put it all in a bullet, and I put it right between Bruce's eyes. *'Barbara Gordon': Joker's dead, Jason. You want revenge on the man who hurt you? You've got one shot. Come back to the manor. Let us help you. Don't let Joker win. *'Jason Todd': How's Alfred? *'Barbara Gordon': He misses you. We all do. *'Scarecrow': The Cloudburst is charged, Knight. It's time. *'Arkham Knight': Someone put a gag on her. Anyone hurts her, they're a dead man. Gallery ArkhamKnight_BatmanArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg Arkham_Knightpromo1.jpg Arkham_Knightpromo2.jpg Arkham_Knightpromo3.jpg Bat_vs_Knight-faceOff.JPG Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Arkham Knight.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Jason Todd.jpg Jason_Todd_Arkham_Knight.png Tortured_Robin.png Joker_tortues_Jason.jpg Ark-Knight-Rises.jpg Knight_fall.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-surrender.jpg Arkham_Knight_identity_revealed.jpeg|Jason Todd unmasked as The Arkham Knight. Jason_ArkhamKnight.jpg Dawn_of_the_Red_Hood.jpg Arkham_Knight_defeated.jpg part 2 Screenshot 2015-09-11 23-17-48.png|The Arkham Knights Mask in the Evidence Room at the GCPD Lockup in Arkham Knight. Batman_Arkham_Knight_Character_Bios_Red_Hood.jpg Red_Hood_character_trophy.jpg Jason_Todd_Red_Hood.jpg Red_Hood_Poster.jpg Batman_arkham_knight_red_hood_render.png Arkham_knight_red_hood.png Batman_Arkham_Knight_-_Game_Over_The_Arkham_Knight.jpg|Game Over Scene jasontodd01.jpg jasontodd02.jpg jasontodd03.jpg jasontodd04.jpg jasontodd05.jpg jasontodd06.jpg jasontodd09.jpg jasontodd010.jpg jasontodd011.jpg jasontodd012.jpg jasontodd013.jpg Trivia *In the comics, the Arkham Knight was reimagined as Jeremiah Arkham's daughter Astrid Arkham. *Ironically, the Arkham Knight/Jason Todd's voice actor, Troy Baker, had previously voiced the Joker in Arkham Origins, Arkham Origins Blackgate, and Assault on Arkham. **He also previously voiced Harvey Dent/Two-Face in the various Arkham games, another former ally of Batman who turned to evil under extremely traumatic circumstances, yet retained some good in him. Both even blamed Batman for abandoning them during their traumatic situations. Both even retained physical scarring as a result of the aforementioned traumatic experience (although in the case of Jason Todd's scarring, it was far less extensive, only being composed of a "J" mark on his cheek from when Joker branded him with a branding iron to signify "ownership."). *In a commercial for the Red Hood Story Pack, it showed two people working at an undisclosed location before deciding to call it for the night. However, a news report came in stating that the Red Hood was on the loose, with them then deciding to work overtime, and revealed that they were actually working for a funeral home, which humorously implied that the Red Hood had killed enough people to have funeral homes work late. Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Anti-Batmen Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Batman: Arkham Knight DLC Category:Villains Category:Former Villains